For over twenty years, the assignee of the present invention (and such assignee's predecessors-in-interest) manufactured guitar strings having enlarged ends that are elongate and that tightly enclose the string itself (the "string element"). This is to be contrasted with the more common type of enlarged end, which is formed by bending the string element around an eyelet (ball end). The first-mentioned type of enlarged end is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,613; 3,846,888; and 3,881,236.
The enlarged end described in the cited patents is for some purposes superior to the indicated eyelet type. For example, it is more uniformly and symmetrically shaped, and fits better in a socket of a tremolo device. However, there are disadvantages (drawbacks) associated with it that until now seemed incapable of being overcome. These include (among others) the following:
1. The end of the string element was severely bent and crunched in a metal tube, which could damage or strain such end and make it susceptible to breakage or pulling-out. PA1 2. Even if not damaged, the end of the string element was often not gripped in the enlarged end as tightly or securely as desired. PA1 3. The bending and crunching of the end of the string element in the metal tube required two steps, one of which was transverse and one longitudinal. The manufacturing operation was such that the dies employed in at least one of these steps tended to become worn out or damaged. PA1 4. The enlarged string end is not perfectly smooth on its exterior, instead having transverse lines or cracks in it. Thus, it is not aesthetically perfect.